The present invention concerns generally an earth working roller of a type for attachment to a tractor with a three point hitch.
Known prior art rollers draft coupled with tractors or other earth working equipment are necessarily of substantial size and weight to accomplish the task of rolling a partially prepared surface preparatory to further roadway work. Such rollers by reason of their size do not lend themselves to convenient use in close quarters such as in the rolling of driveways, parking areas, etc., for the reason that short radius turns are not possible. Further, rollers by reason of their weight are not readily lifted to facilitate turning. The combined length of a tractor and the roller contributes to unwieldy roller operation particularly where a surface must be rolled adjacent a building, curb, fence, etc., in which instances care must be exercised to avoid damaging such structure by a roller swinging thereagainst about the turning axis of the tractor. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a roller which may track behind the tractor during turning with roller axis being in relatively close proximity to the tractor rear wheels. A further drawback to known roller attachments is the inability of same to utilize hydraulic pressure to contribute to roller down pressure.